Bestfriend Level Up!
by simply-cheeby
Summary: Mikan saw her boyfriend, Ruka cheating her! So she asked her bestfriend, Natsume to help her. Natsume come up with this plan to make her revenge. Will this plan can make Natsume and Mikan be more than bestfriends! NxM  R&R    XD
1. Bestfriend in Shining Armor

Hey guys! This is SIMPLY-CHEEBY!

It's my sem-break so I decided to write a fanfic as a past time.

This is really my very first story ever. Please read you know.

Hope you will like it!

R&R!

XD

I do not own Gakuen Alice!

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Chapter 1- BESTFRIEND IN SHINING ARMOR

*-*Natsume's POV*-*

"Natsume,!"

Natsume heard her best friend Mikan called his name but he didn't do much effort to acknowledge the approaching brunette. He was just doing his favorite pastime, reading manga over a branch of his favorite Sakura tree.

"Hey Natsume!" said Mikan. She looked cute in her cherry halter dress-top with light jeans folded below her knees and white flip flops. He noticed that something's wrong with her voice.

"Yo Polka!" he said to her and noticed her watery eyes that make him panicked inside but maintain his stoic façade outside. Then he jumped from where he is and landed on both his feet. Suddenly, Mikan just hugged him tightly and burst into tears.

"N-Natsume…h-he's…. c-cheating…" she said between sobs. I pulled hold her closer and try to comfort her.

"Sshhh… stop crying now and tell me what happened," I said in a very gentle manner to calm her down. After I said that she started to calm her down and slightly loose her hug but continue to hug me. We stayed in that position for some minutes in pure silence before she pulled back and so I did.

"Now tell me what happened", I demand her still being gentle afraid that she would cry again.

"H-He… R-Ruka… I saw him with another girl… kissing", I barely hear the last word but thanks for my keen senses I heard it that makes my blood boil.

"He did that, huh?" I said. It's more like a statement than a question. She nodded quietly.

*-*Mikan's POV*-*

"He did that, huh?" Natsume said. I nodded quietly. Then I looked up just to see Natsume having this deathly aura that brings shivers down my spine. He looks like he's going to kill someone and that 'someone' is particularly Ruka anytime now. He relly looks scary.

"N-Natsume, can you relaxed a bit?" I said to him. He eventually relaxed… a bit. "I-I want to get back at him before I officially ended our relationship that's why I'm here now. P-Please help me" I said holding back a sob.

He hugged and comforted me again. Somehow, I feel secure and assurance in his arms. I always love the warmth of his body that makes me feel safe. He is always there in times like this even though he always teases me and a pervert. He's always my bestfriend forever. Somehow, I feel that something's wrong in that statement. All of what I am thinking stops when Natsume suddenly talked.

"Tell me, do you still love him?," he asked. That question never occurred to me after I saw them until now. I hid my eyes behind my bangs and said, "I-I… I don't know." Then, I looked at him again and said "I really don't know if I love him at the start of this damn relationship" slightly shaking my head.

"Then, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING FOR?" he snapped out of the blue that makes me stiffened but regain my composure.

"HEY YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL AT ME IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP ME!" I bite back at him and turn around and start walking but he holds my wrist.

"Hey listen… I'm sorry… okay? I don't mean to shout at you. I'm just… I'm just worried that you just came here crying like crazy then you're gonna tell me that you don't even love him. It's just that he's a… jerk. Sorry, okay?" he said a little bit frowning then giving me one of his rare smile.

All of what he said makes me smile too. It feels good that he's worrying about me. Again, I hug him. "Thank you."

"Now, I have a brilliant idea to have your little revenge", he said wearing his trade mark smirk.

"How?", I asked then cocking my head.

"Come here closer and listen", I do what he said and he began to whisper to me his plan. My eyes widened. "Is that a bit harsh?" I asked and look at him direct in his crimson eyes. The next thing I knew we were laughing really hard.

"Oh you're really brutal, Natsume. But it makes excited", I said finally catching my breath. Then he smirk and said, "Well, that makes me Natsume." His next move was really unexpected. HE KISSED ME! WHAT THE HELL!

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*END OF CHAPTER*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

O-kay that's it!

Okaayy… it's crazy!

I finished the first chapter. Haha! XD

Hope I did it well.

Please review so I'll be inspired to write more you know…


	2. His Proposal

Hi everyone! Happy New Year!

(sigh) Another year has begun ,oh I miss 2010! Oh come ooonn! HELLO 2011!

Anyway, I'm so sorry for the late update. I've got stuck with a pile of homework! (Ughh, it's so exhausting!) I want to thank to those who read my first chapter of my first fanfic although it's toooo short! I really appreciate it. So I made this chapter a little bit longer than the other.

And sooo…. Here it goes! Hope you like it!

I don't own Gakuen Alice.

=D

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Chapter 2- His Proposal

*-*Mikan's POV*-*

I am currently stocked here in my least favorite teacher, Jinjin. I glance at the sleeping Natsume with a latest issue of his favorite manga covering his handsome face. I unconsciously touched my lips remembering the kiss he gave me. And also his _proposal..._

FLASHBACK

'H-he... HE KISSED ME'

She gasped and it was a wrong move 'cause he just deepened the kiss. He's kissing her so damn passionately that she forgot that this is HER damn best friend kissing her! She almost kissed him back but she felt his hands caressing her thigh. She snapped in her own pleasure and push Natsume.

They're both gasping for air when he let go of her. She felt her cheeks hot and this make Natsume smirked that turned into a chuckle.

Mikan, by hearing him laugh, shot a glare at him. "W-what the hell is thst for?" Natsume looked amused by Mikan's sudden outburst.

Then he gave her his infamous smirk. "Be used to it, you know. He said still smirking that only makes Mikan more annoyed to him.

Mikan's eyebrows twitched in frustration. "That's it? That's all you can say after you stole my first kiss. Natsume, you jerk! I can't be used to it because your not even my boyfriend!"

'First kiss, huh? So the fucking bastard never kissed her.' Thought the raven-haired that made him smirk. "Oh I'm so unlucky today to have your first kiss." He teased.

MIkan gave him a glare. "First of all, that kiss wasn't supposed for you. It is reserver for my husband-to-be! But you…you stole it!"

He just rolled his eyes. 'Damn virgin women' he thought. "Whatever. Like I said a while ago, be used to it. That is if you want your sweet revenge to that fucking asshole." He said seriously this time.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She said totally confused.

"This is a part of the plan if you want to get back at him." He smirked evilly with a dark aura emitting him.

"I don't know about that, Natsume. Ruka has been a good boyfriend to me before since now." She said sadly. Tears started to form in her chocolate orbs again.

"Hey, but he still hurt you, idiot." He said massaiging his temples and then he heard a sob. He sighed and slowly walked towards her. He wiped the tears that started to fall. "Okay, stop crying now. I won't do it if you don't want to. But think of it. I don't wanna see you sad, hurt or even crying because of him, understand? He said while hugging her.

Mikan buried her face on his lean chest and weakly nodded. They stay like that for a while.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Sakura!" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and her eyes widened in horror to see none other than Jinno-sensei.

"I've been calling you many times. So what is the answer to question number 4?" He fooled his arms and tapped his shoes impatiently.

She stared at the problem at the board. 'Oh damn it! I don't even know how to solve it!' she thought.

Then he heard the raven-haired guy beside her muttered, "twenty-one" that only the two of them can hear it.

"x equals twenty-one, Jinjin," she answered. She sigh in relief and take her seat.

RING! RING! RING!

Everybody make their way outside the room except for Mikan and Natsume.

"That was close! I thought I'm going to have a detention again," Mikan said stretching her back.

"I always save you, strawberries," he said using a cocky tone with a smirk.

Mikan frowned as a sign of confusion then she realized what he's saying. 'Oh you… you PERVERT!" she screamed. "You al—"

"Don't think about the proposal too much," he cut her wearing his usual stoic face.

"How'd you—"He cut her again and answered her unfinished question. "You're really very easy to read, you know."

"About that… I haven't decided yet," she said.

Silence

.

.

.

"Whatever. Let's just go." He grabbed her hand and led her way outside.

On their way through the parking lot, Natsume suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Polka! Do you want to go with me at the race?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Another race again? Well… Hmmm…" she paused to think. "When? And don't call me polka! Pervert!" she hit him lightly on his arm.

"Yeah riiight. Tomorrow. Five in the the afternoon. So you coming?" he gave her a don't-dare-say-no look.

She chuckled nervously before answering his question. "Ahh… I'm going to say no but…"

"But what?" he said impatiently and raised his eyebrows.

"I'll change my mind if you just pick me up. Please?" she said to him playfully and show her puppy dog eyes that she know he can never resist.

He groaned. "Whatever. I'll pick you up 4:30 sharp. Don't make me wait," he sighed in defeat. Soon, they arrive at the parking lot.

"Yay! Thanks, Natsume! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" She kissed him on the cheek then beamed at him before entering her yellow Porsche and speed off.

Natsume is surprised at her actions. He just stand there and watch her leave that she kissed and shook his head in amusement with his rare smile playing on his lips. "You never really failed to surprised me, polka dots," he whispered to himself before entering his black Mercedes Benz and starting the engine. 'Now I'm thrilled to know what will happen tomorrow' he thought as he drive his way home.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Phew! Finally done! Correct me if I have wrong grammar or the like. Hope you like it! I'll update Chapter 3 as soon as possible.

Comments or suggestions? Hmmm….

Please review, guys.

=D


	3. Treasured Dream

Hey it's me again! Sorry for the super late update. Don't ask for questions. I'm sure you won't like it 'coz it's laaame! (LOL XD)

Thank you for the those who read my story and review. Love yah! I appreciate it!

So here goes the next chapter...

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine

* ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... *

**CHAPTER 3- TREASURED DREAM**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

A certain brunette heard the knock but just groaned under the covers and continues to pretend to be asleep. She heard the door opens and revealed her personal maid, Akiko. She has black shoulder-length hair that she kept on a low ponytail and Mikan-sama, sorry to disturbed your sleep but Natsume-sama called to remind you his race later this afternoon and he also said wear something comfortable and- and- and—"

"And what, Akiko-chan?" Mikan said through muffled voice.

"Uhhmm.. He said that don't wear your polka-dotted panties today because it may be the cause of his bad luck," she said shyly a blush spread ever her face because of embarrassment.

She threw the covers off her and screamed, "Arggh! That perverted fox! If I only don't want to go to the race—wait did I say race? Yes of course! The race! The race! We're going to the race!" she started chanting and laughing. Akiko just sweat dropped and laughs nervously.

She's a little bit jumpy about watching Natsume's race this afternoon. But she had another idea in mind. It's really boring for her to just sit there and watch the race. She wants to be in the actual race! But she doubts he will allow her to join him during the race. But hey it's Mikan Sakura we're talking about! She'll surely do something to join this one.

"Mikan-sama, I'm done preparing your bath," Akiko said to her. "Oh thank you, Akiko-chan," replied Mikan. She entered her spacious bathroom and strip off her clothes.

"Ahhh… A warm nice bath to start a beautiful day!" She closed her eyes just to relax and hummed happily.

After finishing her daily morning routines, she dressed some brown preppy shorts and a floral corset top then grabbed her iPod and a book. She strolled to their kitchen to get some food.

"Good Morning, Mikan-sama! What can I do for you?" a servant asked her politely.

"Oh don't mind me!" she replied while waving her hands in front of her. "I'm just gonna get some milk and a jar of cookies so I can eat at the Sakura tree in the garden," she said rather quickly while getting some food. "Ja ne," she said and walked out the kitchen. The servant just sweat dropped at the young mistress.

* … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * ... * … * … *… *… *… *… *… *… *… *… * … * … * …* … * … *

At the garden…

Mikan sat under the Sakura tree. She played a random song on her iPod and began eating the food she brought. "Ooohh! This is really delicious!" she squealed and munched her food happily.

After a while, she finished the jar of cookies and some milk. She patted her tummy and smiled contentedly. She picked up the book that she brought earlier and start reading it.

She's half way reading the book when she feel sleep overcoming her. She yawned and drifted off to dreamland.

* … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * ... * … * … *… *… *… *… *… *… *… *… * … * … * …* … * … *

Later that afternoon…

BEEP! BEEP!

The iron gates of the Sakura Mansion opened to let through a black Porsche Boxster S Convertible. The car screeched to a halt and a particular crimson-eyed lad stepped out.

He's wearing a black shirt with red retro prints, red, white and black jeans, his red sneakers and his aviator shades.

"Good Afternoon, Hyuuga-sama," greeted Hayate, a middle-aged man and a loyal butler of the Sakura Family.

"Hn. Where's Polka?" he said non-chalantly.

Hayate just chuckled. "Oh you mean, Mikan-sama." Natsume nodded. "She's at the garden under the Sakura tree," the butler replied courteously.

"Do you need anything else, Hyuuga-sama?"

"Nothing. I'll just go to, Polka." he said and proceeded at the garden. The trusty butler chuckled again and walked off towards the opposite direction to continue his work.

* … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * ... * … * … *… *… *… *… *… *… *… *… * … * … * …* … * … *

POKE. POKE.

"Hmmm…"Mikan just groaned and slapped the finger of the person poking her. "Go away."

"Oi Polka, wake up. Ughh… you never change you still sleep like a log." said Natsume

"Hey, Natsume…" The crimson-eyed lad jerked his head. _'Is she awake? Or…'_

"…give me those halowon!" said the laying girl.

Natsume sighed. _'Man! She's just dreaming!'_ He sit and stared at the slumbering girl beside him. She looks like an angel when she's sleeping so peacefully like this. The serene atmosphere was inviting him to join the auburn-haired girl to dreamland. And the invitation to sleep next to this girl was so appealing. So he lay close to her and yawned._ 'I'm just gonna rest a little bit… just a bit…'_

**(A/N: the next scenes are Natsume's dream/ flashback of their past)**

_"Mom! Can I go at the upper deck? (A/N: upper deck or whatever the top of the ship is called. Correct me if I'm wrong XD) Please?" the little Hyuuga said to his Mom._

_The Hyuuga Family was invited by a very close family friend of theirs, the Sakura family, to a homecoming party on a private ship owned by the Sakuras. The Sakura couple decided to comeback in Japan after 4 years of staying in England._

_Kaoru looked down at his 7 years old son then crouch down to his level and patted his shiny black hair. "Hmmm… only if Mommy gotta kiss from you."_

_"Ahhmm… Sure, Mom." He said then bend forward to his mother whisphered but don't tell this to my friends 'cause they will think that I am a 'Mama's boy', 'kay?" he said brightly while grinning._

_Kaouru just laughed at his son's clever remark. "Oh Natsume, you're really smart for your age. Sure I won't tell them." She winked and the little boy gave her a peck on her cheeks._

_"Gotta go, Mom," he waved and run his way through the upper deck._

_Kaoru stood up and waved back, a smile visible on her lips. She watched the retreating figure of his precious son disappear from his sight._

_At the upper deck …_

_Natsume was amaze at the magnificent view that welcomed him as soon as he took a step on the shiny surface of the deck._

_"Wow!" his crimson eyes shining in delight. Suddenly, he heard a pleasant melody that he thought was coming from a piano then the loveliest voice he has ever heard filled the place. He slowly follows where the music comes from. The voice was coming from a brown-haired girl whose eyes were close while singing. She is wearing a pink ruffle babydoll dress and white flat sandals. She's sitting on the railing while swinging her legs and her hands were holding the railing for support._

_The raven boy was mesmerized to the beauty in front of her eyes that he doesn't realize that the song was already finished._

_"Hello! Who are you?" A sweet voice said that makes him bring back to his senses._

_Widened crimson-eyes meet topaz. Natsume quickly compose himself. And when he regained his composure, he glared at the brunette who is in front him now._

_"What is it to you, little girl?" He cockily said to her._

_The girl just gives him a dirty look and gets back to sit on the railing again but this time facing the ocean. He heard him mumbling something like arrogant boy. Natsume simply smirked in amusement._

_Suddenly, a slightly big wave enough to make the ship wobble a little and the brunette let loose of her hold on the railings and he saw her falling. Natsume recover from the shock and immediately run to rescue the girl. He extends his hand to grab the girl and fortunately, grip the girl's arm, then pull her to the ground._

_They were sitting next to each other and both gasping for air. Then suddenly, he heard a sob._

_She was crying._

_He unexpectedly feels panic overcoming him when he saw those tears also the must to protect this girl._

_So he hugged her._

_His next action comes instinctively to him although it surprises the girl because he feels her tensed in his arms._

_"It's alright. Everything's fine now." He said to her. His voice surprisingly calm after all the past events that happened. He feels that she relaxed in his arms and her sobs slowly fading._

_She gently pulled back and looked up at him with a cheerful smile on her tear-streaked face that made him blush a little and look away from her._

_"Thank you for saving and comforting me!" she said._

_"Hn. Whatever, Polka." He said with a sneer on his lips._

_"Excuse me?" she asked, totally clueless of what he's saying._

_"You're such an idiot, Polka-dotted panty girl" he said._

_He saw realization struck in her face then it became red in embarrassment._

_"Y-you saw it? H-how? Ah! When I'm falling! Ow you PERVERT!" she screamed and raise her hands ready to hit him but his smirk just grew wider._

_"MIKAN!" A voice that comes from another brunette with a worried face that looks like the girl in front of him made her way towards them made the girl forgot about her current rage._

_"Mom!" she said then running to her mother._

_"Oh God! Thanks you're alright! I thought the sudden tremor might hurt you. Oh, are you hurt? Any injuries?" said the woman frantically to girl._

_"Mom, I'm alright. Actually, I almost fell into the ocean but the boy over there saved me." She said while pointing to him._

_"Oh thank you for saving my daughter." The woman rush to him and gave him a quick hug. He blush a bit and the woman giggled noticing his red face._

_"Hmm… you look familiar. Your features were like a friend of mine." She said._

_As if to answer her questions, Natsume's mother come running towards him._

_"NATSUME! Are you alright? Oh my gosh! Maybe you're so frightened with the sudden happening. Do you have any boo-boos? Don't worry, mommy will fix it. Oh look your tie is—" Kaoru abruptly stopped noticing the two brunettes beside them and looked them closely._

_Then, the older brunette does the same to the two raven-haired. The two kids just sweat dropped at the actions of their mothers. All of a sudden, the two woman squealed and hug each other._

_"YUKA!"_

_"KAORU-SENPAI!"_

_The two kids just sweat dropped some more._

_"That's why this child's too familiar!" Yuka shrieked._

_"Oh yes. This is my son, Natsume and I had a younger daughter she's with Ioran. Her name is Aoi. And this cutie over here must be your daughter. She all got her looks from you!" she said and patted the girl's head._

_"Of course! She's Mikan. By the way, I should really thank your son for saving her before she falls." Yuka said._

_"Really, Natsume? A prince saving for his damsel in distress? Sooo sweet! Don't know you have it in you, son." She said dreamily then laughed._

_Natsume scoffed. "There's no damsel in distress that wears childish prints, Mom."_

_"You are really a pervert! Waaaah! Now I, there's nothing left for my future husband!" she cried while burying her face on her mother's dress._

_The two ladies only sweat dropped at the childish bickering of their child._

_"Now, now, Natsume. That's not a proper way to treat your damsel in distress." Kaouru said teasingly._

_Mikan just stuck her tongue on him. And so he does to make her angered some more. It do the trick!_

_"Short brows!" she teased back._

_A vein popped on Natsume's forehead. "Whatever, Polkadots!" he made his way back to the party._

_"Hey wait Natsume! It's only a payback. You teased me first so I only teased you back. Don't be a weeny!" she said, running after him._

_Natsume stop from his tracks and turn to her with his smirk. "Who's the weeny, Polkadots?_

_Mikan just return it with a goofy smile. "What-e-ver, Nat-su-me! Come on we're gonna miss all the fun in this party!"she said playfully then grabbed his hand and lead the way to the party room. He just let her drag him and secretly flashed him one of his rare smile._

_"I think they would be very good friends like us or..." Yuka said distantly with a tiny smile across her lips._

_"…or they will be more than that." continued Kaoru with the same expression as Yuka._

_"Like lovers?" Yuka asked eagerly._

_"Or Fiancés or…"_

_The two faced each other teary-eyed and hands clasp together. "Or husband and wife!" they squealed together like teenage girls who just saw their crush._

_"That would be fantastic! We can be a one big family! Sakura-Hyuuga Family. Isn't it good to hear?" said Yuka dreamily._

_"I'm sure they will be… in the near future." Kaoru said with a genuine smile facing the direction of the children._

_"Of course… in the future." Yuka answered with an identical smile while watching the two kids made their way to the party._

… * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * ... * … * … *… *… *… *… *… *… *… *… * … * … * …* … * … *

Natsume slowly open his eyes and blink a few times.

_'That dream again… the night we met and became friends…'_ he thought that brings him to smile a little.

"Hey Natsume! What are you smiling at?" the ever so cheerful voice of Mikan his reverie.

"Tch. I'm not smiling." He grumbled and turn away from her.

"Oh is little Natsume shy?" she said in a mocking voice with a teasing grin.

"Shut up, Polka!"

Mikan just giggled and decided to stop teasing him for now. "Since you arrived and what are you doing here?" she asked changing the subject.

"You forgot." He stated coldly a little hint of disappointment in his voice that you but Mikan notice it.

"Forgot wha— of course the race!" she exclaimed all of a sudden. "Uhm Natsume… about that. I'm thinking if I could… you know…" she continued and fidgeting her fingers nervously.

"If you're trying to say that you will pass in this one, well guess what Polka? No." he said firmly with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"But—"

"No. You make me drive here 'coz you said that you will only come if I fetch you here. Now, you're telling me you won't come?" he said getting more annoyed when he heard her giggle. "What now?" he said in a stern manner while staring coldly at the still giggling brunette.

"You talk too much, Natsume. I'm going to say if you can let me drive your car all the way to the coliseum. So can I?" she said with her puppy dog eyes.

"Hn. Whatever. We're gonna be late if you keep talking. Just dress up already." He said turning his back on her.

"I'll take that as a yes! Just give me twenty minutes to dress." She said enthusiastically then running inside the house.

… * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * … * ... * … * … *… *… *… *… *… *… *… *… * … * … * …* … * … *

Natsume sits under the Sakura tree in Mikan's mansion reading his manga as usual while waiting for his companion to dress up. He's so engrossed on the climax of the story he's reading that even he don't notice the brunette coming.

Mikan saw Natsume's too absorbed on his manga. She ran towards him and said pulling him up, "Hey! What are you still doing there? I thought were gonna be late for the race. Come on now."

The lad pays no attention to her and continues reading even though he heard her perfectly. He doesn't even move an inch even with the force the brunette is exerting and act like nothing's happening.

Mikan notice that her raven-haired friend is ignoring her so he kneeled down to his level and shout to his ear. "NAT-SU-ME!"

Natsume massage his poor ear then glowered at the brunette that is smirking triumphantly to him. "What is that for?" he said dangerously. The brown-haired lass just answered him by stucking her tongue at him which make him more annoyed. Then an idea struck to him. He smirked at her evilly and it just widen when he see her gulped nervously. His gaze turns to her hands that are holding his wrist from her hazel eyes.

"N-natsume, w-whatever are you thinking just sto—" she cannot finished the rest of her statement when he harshly yanked his arm that cause her to lost her balance and helplessly close her eyes waiting for the impact of the fall. She waited… and waited but all she feel is a warm and comfortable under her. She uncertainly opens one eye then she saw red. Wait. Red? She opens her other eye and realize that it's Natsume's eyes. She also took notice their awkward position which makes blush madly.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" he said mockingly his infamous smirk resting on his handsome face.

"Y-you! P-perve—" She stammered violently then saw him leaning on her. She can now feel his hot breath on her cheek.

"It's payback time." He whispered playfully on her ear before he bit it. Hard. Then quickly covered his ears to protect it from her ever so loud voice.

"OOOUUUCCHHH!" Her scream can be heard on their whole mansion. The workers there just ignore it, shook their heads with an amuse smile or chuckle and continue what they're doing. They are used to the loud voice of their young mistress especially when a certain crimson-eyed lad is visiting her.

Natsume chuckled and stands up. "You're so loud, Polka. Come on, slowpoke were gonna be late."

"Hmph! You don't have to bit my ear. And it's more painful than what I did to you. It's unfair!" she whined. She also stands up with a frown and crossed her arms.

He just rolled her eyes on her childishness. "Life isn't fair, little girl and here." He said then throwing his car's key to her.

Mikan caught it clumsily with a confused expression. "Ne, Natsume what's this for?" she asked holding the key up.

"Isn't obvious? It's the key to my car." He said sarcastically.

She pouted cutely and said, "Yeah, I know that! What am I trying to say is, what am I gonna do with your car key."

A vein popped on Natsume's forehead. "You're really an idiot. Aren't you the one who asked if you can drive all the way to the coliseum?" he said through gritted teeth controlling his irritation.

"Oh right! I remember now!" she squealed happily.

"Idiot." He muttered and starts to walked ahead of her to his car.

"I'm not! Hey wait for me, Natsume!" she yelled and jogged towards the lad.

* ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ...* ... * ... * ... * ... * ... *

Review please. Is my grammar awful? Somebody tell me please so I can work on it. Ruka and Hotaru will be appearing next chapter! So stay keep reading! Bye! :)


End file.
